


Bitten by twins

by SaeranLover



Series: Mystic Messenger Vampire AU [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, F/M, I'M IN LOVE WITH THE VAMPIRE AU OKAY, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, lololol some friends on tumblr inspired this, too hot hot damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You're a human living with two vampires - the Choi twins, for that matter. To stay with them, you have to let them feed off your blood... But when you are no longer needed for that, what do they do?Theybiteyou.





	

For a few months now, you had lived with the Choi twins – Saeran and Saeyoung – because of the dangers at Rika’s apartment, due to the threat of Mint Eye and also the bomb. However… There was only one condition for if you were to continue residing at the bunker.

You, as the only human residing there, had to provide the twins with blood… Because they were vampires.

It wasn’t often which they needed to feed off your blood, just once a month, but you still felt anxious whenever the time would come where they would have to feed. There were a few little scars at the top of both of your arms where small cuts had been made so that they could drink your blood. They couldn’t actually bite you, because that would end up with you becoming a vampire too, and there went their source of blood…

Speaking of them feeding from you… It was nearly time for them to get your blood again. It was ten minutes away, actually. You knew that Saeran and Saeyoung would talk for a few minutes beforehand, to decide who gets your blood first, so you thought about going to find them to save them having to look for you.

As you reached Saeyoung’s room, you could hear the twins talking inside… It seemed as though the conversation was meant to be secretive, but… You couldn’t help but feel curious, and listen in.

“So… let me get this straight. That Han guy has been able to get hold of an extensive supply of human blood donated _specifically_ for people like us to feed on… And has offered us enough to last us for pretty much _the rest of our lives?_ ” You knew that was Saeran talking easily enough. Months of living with the twins had been enough to help you learn the slight differences in how they both spoke. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

“Well… In my defence, he only told me this morning. Besides, we both know that you _loooove_ getting blood from the cutie living with us.” And that was Saeyoung. And- _Did he just call you a cutie?_ “Ow! Saeran! Stop hitting me! Ow ow ow!”

“You like feeding from her too, you idiot!” You could hear Saeran repeatedly trying to hit Saeyoung, before suddenly, things fell silent. “Doesn’t it mean that we’ve got to kick her out now that we’ve got that blood…?”

“W- What?! No way… I don’t want to kick her out… Maybe there’s another way we can keep her around…?”

“What, like having her around as like, a fuck-buddy?” You almost choked when you heard Saeran’s suggestion for a reason to keep you in the bunker, and you could clearly hear Saeyoung doing the exact same thing. “I’m not kidding… Heh, might be fun, you never know…”

When you heard that, you threw the door open with a bright red face. “Wh- What the hell are you both talking about-?!” Saeyoung was just as red as his hair, whilst Saeran was leaning against a desk with a smirk on his face. The two of them seemed quite surprised at your presence, and out of both of them, it was actually Saeyoung who was quickest to react.

He quickly rushed behind you, and locked the door so that the three of you were stuck inside the room unless he decided to unlock it. “Hey… how much did you hear of that conversation?” He glanced at you through his glasses, and he quickly tugged the cross around his neck off. “We can’t let you leave unless we know exactly how much you heard.”

Saeran nodded, and took a step closer to you when Saeyoung grabbed hold of your wrist. You had gone from embarrassed at their remarks to scared out of your skin… _You knew that you shouldn’t have listened in to the conversation…_

Your eyes widened in fear when you noticed that Saeran’s fangs were now out and exposed, and that made you turn to face Saeyoung… the same went with him. “I- I didn’t hear much! H- Honest!”

Saeran took hold of your chin whilst Saeyoung took hold of your other wrist and pulled your arms behind your back. “ _How much?”_

“Th- That… That you had no r- reason for me to stay here… A- And that you suggested to keep me around as a fuck buddy or something like that, S- Saeran-!” You could feel beads of sweat pouring down your face as the twins basically had you pressed between their bodies unable to escape. Saeran was staring down at you hungrily, and Saeyoung’s breath was hot against your neck.

“Hey, Saeran… I think she’s being honest. Though… I’ve got another reason to keep her around.” Your eyes were shut by the time that Saeyoung finally spoke, and the silence moments later made you feel even more nervous. And then…

“Ah-!” You shrieked when there was suddenly a sharp pain in both sides of your throat, and your eyes shot open. The twins… They were biting you! They said that they weren’t going to bite you, because it would turn you into a vampire!

_They were trying to convert you into one of them…_

Eventually, your vision turned patchy, and you started feeling dizzy… You collapsed into the twins’ arms unconscious moments later.

 

 

As you opened your eyes, you felt surrounded by warmth. It was strange… You last remembered feeling cold and dizzy. You felt fine now… The only problem was that _you couldn’t move._

“Hey… Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty…” You looked up, and noticed that Saeyoung was there, hovering over you. Saeran was sat back at the other side, staring back at you with a grin on his face. “It’s about time you woke up, you scared us with that whole passing out act.”

“Mmm… She did give us a prime opportunity though… Does your body feel heavy? Almost as though you can’t possibly move?” Saeran questioned, stretching his arms and showing his fangs off whilst he yawned.

“A… bit…” You muttered, doing your best to move your arms and legs but finding it a difficult task. “I- Is this… normal…?”

“When you’ve been bitten and had a lot of blood taken from your body… then yeah. Of course, you were bitten by both of us, so it _may_ have made your situation worse,” Saeyoung explained, before he moved back and assisted you into a sitting position. “But now… You owe us a life debt~”

You stared between the two of them in confusion then… _You owed them a life debt? What the hell did they mean by that?_

Saeran was quickest to pick up on your confusion, so he sighed and started speaking. “Basically… When you’re bitten by a vampire, it’s kinda like a contract. You owe the one who bit you, and turned you into a vampire. It’s like I owe Saeyoung _unfortunately_ because he’s the one who bit me. But we _both_ bit you… So you owe us both. When you get your energy back… We’ll find a way for you to repay us.”

Saeyoung then reached out to a bedside table, and picked up a cup which was there. He then brought it up to your lips, and tipped the cup so that some of the drink inside of it passed your lips. You flinched when a really tangy taste filled your mouth, and your eyes grew wide.

“Oh… Yeah, I forgot… This is blood which you’re drinking. You’re going to need it if you want to live… Trust me on this.” Saeyoung sighed, before he got up off the bed, and gestured for Saeran to follow him. “We’ll let you regain your strength again, and we’ll come back soon. Keep drinking that blood until we do return though, okay?”

 

 

Twenty minutes had passed, and by that point, you found yourself able to move again. _Had that blood which Saeyoung made you drink… done this?_ Before you could ask yourself any more questions, the twins had appeared in the room again.

“Finally… she’s mobile. That means we can finally get about to her debt repayment…” Saeran smirked, before he made his way over to you and grabbed your wrist. You were quickly pulled to your feet, and a menacing smirk formed on his face. “Hey! Saeyoung! Get your ass in here now!” Saeran looked really pleased with himself when Saeyoung walked into the room, wearing nothing but… his glasses and his boxers.

Your face turned bright red and started heating up as you attempted to cover your eyes, but Saeran did his best to keep your hands by your side. Saeyoung folded his arms, and raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter with you? Not like you haven’t seen me go about the bunker like this before…” Saeyoung grinned, before he walked over to you. “This was Saeran’s idea by the way.”

“Saeran’s id-?!” You were caught by surprise when Saeyoung suddenly pressed his lips against your own, and felt him take hold of your shoulders. Saeran was still keeping you in place, and you could hear him laughing quietly at your attempts to wriggle free. “M- Mmm…” It took a few moments, but eventually, you caved in and accepted the kiss because… It felt… nice.

“Want to know what you owe us…?” Saeran whispered almost lustfully into your ear. Saeyoung separated from you slightly as you nodded. “You owe us… Your body, and your soul… In every possible way. You okay with that? Nod if you are.”

Without even taking a moment to think about it, you nodded. Saeyoung’s eyes lit up in front of you, and in response, he threw his arms around you tightly and pulled you up to his body. He seemed so excited, almost like a child when they are offered some candy, and the way in which he started pressing kisses to your face was enough to show he was happy with your answer.

Saeran, however, laughed quietly at you not even taking time to think. With that, he released your wrists and…!

_He had started taking his own clothes off._

_You were going to be in this room with a set of twins who were eager to have sex with you whilst you’re clothed and they’re on the verge of not-_

Moments later, Saeran reached around you and wrapped his arms about your stomach, and you felt him grinning into your throat. Following that, he bit at your throat and chuckled slightly. “You’re a vampire like us now… We can’t take any blood from you now, so you won’t mind a few bites, I’m sure…”

A few quiet whimpers later, Saeyoung had took hold of your hands and moved them so that they were wrapped around his neck. “Don’t move them… You’re in the perfect position for both of us there…” He then pressed his lips against yours once more, but his tongue was able to brush past your lips and began to explore the inside of your mouth. Your eyes widened when you felt him go past the newly formed fangs in your mouth, but eventually, your eyes fluttered shut because what Saeyoung was doing… it felt almost too good… heavenly, even.

Meanwhile, Saeran had draped your hair over one of your shoulders, and began nipping at your throat and shoulders. It made you shiver, so he took a firm grasp of your hips to keep you still. He laughed when you quietly moaned, so he bit even deeper into your skin.

Then both of them ended up, without even realising it, grinding up against you at the same time. An even louder moan escaped your lips then, and Saeyoung grinned at the way in which your head fell back into Saeran’s shoulder. Saeran nuzzled against you as you did that, and that gave Saeyoung the chance to start unbuttoning the shirt which you were wearing.

Only when it was completely unbuttoned, and when you felt both twins working together to quickly tug it off you, did you begin to blush at what was happening. As the material fell to the floor, the twins made the discovery which was behind you blushing. Saeyoung raised an eyebrow, but Saeran smirked and straight away pinched your nipple.

“No bra, huh…?”

“Y- You two were meant to have my blood today, a- and you both said it got in the way last time…” You whimpered, feeling as Saeran kept pinching you, and as Saeyoung moved downwards and took your other nipple into his mouth. The contrast between the coldness of Saeran’s fingers and the warmth of Saeyoung’s mouth made you groan, and your legs began to turn weak. “A- Ah…”

Saeran’s pinches became more painful, yet so much better over the next few moments. Saeyoung’s tongue was stimulating you in all of the right ways. You were crying out for more by the time that the two of them stopped.

“Hmm, Saeran… It seems that she wants more. Do we give her more, or do we drag this out as long as we can?” Saeyoung asked, his fingers now working on brushing over your thigh through your skirt.

“Well… It’s a life debt, so we can do this at any time, can’t we?”

“Good point…”

And suddenly, your skirt was on the floor. You gulped when you realised that you were now only wearing your panties, and with Saeran and Saeyoung both pressed against you… _Oh crap, both of them were really hard against you. They were really enjoying this…_

Saeran’s hand slowly began to stroke your skin as he moved closer to your panties, making you shiver and squirm against him as he held you in place. Meanwhile… Saeyoung was taking off his boxers and- _Holy shit you were not expecting him to be quite so… endowed, you guessed?_

Your eyes then widened when you felt one of Saeran’s fingers stroke against your clit, and you ended up crying out because of the waves of pleasure which were building up in your body. He then leaned in to your ear, and started whispering to you just to distract you from the fact that Saeyoung was pulling your panties off, and was about to pull your leg over his shoulder.

“Ha… You just love the way we’re playing with your body, don’t you? Yeah… I can tell by those noises you’re making, you’re loving this, aren’t you?” As Saeran said that, Saeyoung had successfully been able to pull of your panties, and was now lifting your leg. “You just want us to fuck you, don’t you? Well, don’t you worry…” It was at that moment where Saeyoung had actually positioned himself at your entrance, and quickly pushed in. You gasped loudly, and your head pressed into Saeran’s shoulder even more than it was. “We’ll make sure that you’re tended to in all of the right ways, princess…”

You could feel quakes of pleasure coursing through your body as you felt your body adjusting to Saeyoung’s cock in your body, but one thing was definite… Saeran wasn’t giving you the time to relax. He kept messing with your clit and breasts as Saeyoung kept still, making sure that your leg remained on his shoulder.

Only when your eyes were clamped shut, your body was quivering, and you were quietly crying out the names of both twins was when Saeyoung finally started to move, and that made you moan even louder. And when Saeran decided that you were loud enough… He bit your shoulder. Saeyoung eventually played along too, and bit one of your wrists.

“A- Ah! Ow!” You whined out because of the pain, and also because of the friction between your body and Saeyoung’s cock turning you on even more. It didn’t help when Saeyoung took hold of your hips, and quite forcefully pulled them towards him. “O- OH-!”

“Yeah… You like it when my brother fucks you roughly, don’t you…?” Saeran laughed, pressing into your clit as hard as he could for a moment. “Next time… I’ll be the one who fucks you whilst Saeyoung plays about…” He then laughed, and the vibrations of his throat against you made you whimper, and feel close to the brink.

“Haha… Yeah, I bet you do like me in you like this… Well don’t worry, with this life debt, we’re going to get to try out all sorts…” Saeyoung muttered into your skin, his words making you force your eyes open to stare at him for a moment.

“I… I’m… looking forwards to i- Ahhhh-!” You weren’t even expecting to reach your limit then, and both twins stopped for a moment as they looked at your quivering mess of a body. Saeyoung then smirked, and decided to keep thrusting into you until he had completely rode out your orgasm, and had been able to reach his own...

You were gasping and out of breath when Saeyoung fell into you in a similar state, and that sent you both tumbling to the ground, pinning Saeran to the floor. The younger twin winced and tried to push you both off him, but he gave up after a moment.

Eventually, Saeyoung was laughing as he sat up, and helped you get off Saeran too. You both realised that Saeran was still in… _quite_ the state, considering that he was simply teasing you with his touch whilst Saeyoung had his way with you, and then, Saeyoung leaned into your ear.

“We’ll get him later… Any second now, he’ll get up and leave the room, insisting he’s fine.” And as expected, Saeran was bright red in the face as he stood up and grabbed his clothes, and did exactly as his twin had said. “Let’s come up with a plan to get Saeran to have some fun time later too~”

You laughed quietly, before you decided to reach out for your shirt to try and pull it back on. “By the way, Saeyoung… Is that whole life debt thing… real?”

Saeyoung had quite the menacing grin on his face as he placed a hand on your shoulder. “Oh… _you bet._ You’re going to go through that a whole lot now… You owe us for biting you~”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the AU masterlist on tumblr~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/159578897898/mystic-messenger-vampire-au-masterlist)


End file.
